Les quêtes sont parfois dure
by LilyGubi
Summary: Une mission a été confiée à Grover. Percy va devoir partir avec lui et une troisième personne sera choisie pour y allé avec lui. Les dieux vont déterminé beaucoup de choses de cette quête et ils seront obligés de la réussir...
1. Chapter 1

Hey tous le monde!=D

Ma fic est tiré des livres et se passe juste après le premier tome.

Les seules différences sont qu'ils ont quatorze ans, qu'Annabeth est brune, que Percy n'a jamais rencontré Tyson, et que Grover n'est pas encore partis à la recherche de Pan.

J'espère que vous aimerez bien!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>** : Arrivé à la colonie.**

**Percy Pov****:**

J'étais dans un taxi pour aller à la colonie. Le paysage était magnifique, il neigeait dehors et le New York blanc semblait plus propre et majestueux que jamais. Les gens semblaient tous heureux dehors, ou il régnait un climat de fête réconfortante. Noël allait bientôt arriver, et la ville tous entière ce transformait. C'était magnifique mais j'étais trop anxieux pour être vraiment impressionné. Ce n'était pas parce que j'allais à la colonie, c'était plus la raison pour laquelle j'y allais. Les dieux allaient décider à ma place (et à celle de ma mère), si j'allais pouvoir retourné au lycée l'année prochaine ou si je devais rester à la colonie pour toujours. Ce n'était quand même pas ma faute si j'attirais tous les monstres à des centaines de kilomètres et qu'ils finissaient tous par essayer de me tuer! Je croyais vraiment que je ne pourrais plus jamais sortir de la colonie, car une grande partie des dieux me détestait et aussi car l'autre partie n'étais pas non plus vraiment fans de moi (Résultat : mort quasi assurée).

Au moins Annabeth et Grover étaient toujours à la colonie pour les vacances de noël. C'étaient mes meilleurs amis depuis qu'on avait sauvé le monde d'une guerre entre les dieux l'été dernier (croyiez le ou non, ça crée vraiment des liens de faire ça). Maintenant, Annabeth était à une école de Brooklyn qui avait un bon programme pour les futures architectes et on se voyait souvent. Et Grover, lui, avait été souvent en mission dans des écoles pour repérer des autres demi-dieux avant qu'ils ne soient en perpétuel danger de mort.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la colline et je me mis à la grimper. Je passa à côté du pin de Thalia puis m'arrêta, très surpris du changement de la colonie : tout d'abord, les bungalows avaient été nettoyés à l'extérieur et ils étaient encore plus magique que d'habitude, Et pour finir, un nouveau bâtiment, emballé dans une espèce de paquet cadeau bleu, se dressais à la lisière de la forêt. Presque tous les pensionnaires (il y en avait beaucoup moins que d'habitude, beaucoup d'entre eux restaient chez eux toute l'année) étaient dehors. Les filles parlaient toute d'un côté, sauf les Arès qui se battaient avec les autres garçons, Silena Beauregard qui était surement dans son bungalow et Annabeth qui elle m'attendait devant la Grande Maison.

Je courus vers elle, indifférents aux personnes qui avait tourné la tête vers moi, elle avança vers moi aussi mais plus lentement. Avant qu'elle ne voie que j'étais là, j'aurais juré qu'elle était en colère, mal à l'aise, désespérée et aussi un peu jalouse. Mais je devais me trompé parce que maintenant elle avait un énorme sourire. Elle avait légèrement grandis, mais j'avais toujours une demi tête en plus qu'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns, recouvert d'un bonnet gris, bouclaient sur ses épaules. Beaucoup de garçon la regardais marcher et ça ne m'enchantais pas. On arriva enfin l'un en face de l'autre, et je lui souris.

-Hey Percy! Ça va? Demanda Annabeth.

Elle me sera dans ses bras avant de me relâché et je lui souris. Elle semblait très triste et je trouva un prétexte pour regarder discrètement derrière moi et les filles derrière moi n'eurent pas le temps d'effacé les méchants sourires et les regards noir qu'elles adressaient à Annabeth. Je comprenais mieux maintenant et me retourna vers ma meilleure amie, ignorant leurs beau sourires d'excuse.

-Hey ! Ouaip moi ça va! Lui dis-je joyeusement avec un sourire que j'espérais réconfortant. T'inquiète pas… Elles sont vraiment stupides comparé à la plus intelligente des filles d'Athéna ! Ce serait un miracle si elles savaient compter plus que jusque deux. Ajoutais-je, voyant qu'elle était toujours triste.

Elle ria, je savais qu'elle adorait qu'on lui dise qu'elle était la plus intelligente, et comme elle n'avait pas souvent besoin d'être réconfortée, j'avais saisi l'occasion pour lui remonter le moral. J'allais essayer de la distraire de ces filles le plus de temps possible. En même temps je comprenais qu'elles soient jalouses d'Annabeth. C'est vrai, elle était sympa, intelligente, forte en combat et belle en toute circonstances. Ça devait être dur pour ces filles de se regarder après l'avoir regardée. Elle ne m'avait pas répondu, alors je tenta une autre question.

-Alors, où est Grover ?

Elle sourit un peu plus et montra la Grande Maison.

-Il est à l'intérieur, il a convaincu les dieux de te laisser aller en mission avec lui et une autre personne avant de décider quoi que ce soit. J'imagine que c'est un test, ils veulent voir si tu vaux la peine d'avoir une deuxième chance. Les dieux sont eux aussi à l'intérieur donc fait gaffe… Me prévient-elle.

Un test… C'est mieux que me juger sur la tendance des monstres à vouloir me tuer. Je souris, mes chances étaient peu plus grandes à présent. Mais une des choses qu'elle avait dites me perturba.

-Quand tu dis une personne, c'est parce que tu veux ou parce que tu peux pas venir ? Demandais-je, un peu triste.

-Non, je dis ça parce que premièrement c'est à Grover et toi de prendre cette décision, et même si j'ai très envie de venir, je dois vous laisser choisir. Et, deuxième raison, car votre mission est quasi suicidaire et vous auriez besoin d'un bien meilleur combattant que moi.

N'importe quoi ! Je la choisissais d'office, mais je n'étais pas sûr que Grover la choisisse donc je ne pouvais parler qu'en mon nom. Les dieux étaient donc tous là… Je me dirigeais lentement vers la Grande Maison en parlant.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! La Puits de Sagesse à vraiment pas beaucoup de jugeote quand elle parle d'elle-même on dirait ! La taquinais-je. Non sérieusement, on aura vraiment besoin de toi !

Elle sembla soulagée, elle adorait partir en quête et laissé ses meilleurs amis partir dans une quête suicidaire sans elle serait une véritable épreuve pour elle. Nous arrivâmes à la porte et je m'apprêtais à entrer, mais Annabeth me retins.

-Non mais t'es dingue Cervelle d'Algues ? Tu ne peux pas interrompre les dieux comme ça ! Frappe au moins !

Je souris, elle allait beaucoup mieux, car elle m'avait appelé « Cervelle d'algues ». Je frappa donc et j'entendis un « Oui » très agacé qui venait surement de Zeus et on entra.

Les dieux étaient tous assis à une grande table. Grover et Chiron étaient les seuls à ne pas dégagé de puissances. Zeus nous regardaient et différentes expressions passèrent sur son visage d'abord de colère, ensuite agacement, incrédulité et enfin lassitude. Il finit par soupirer.

-Percy Jackson, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que ce soit toi qui viole nos règles en frappant simplement à la porte pour entrer dans un conseil entre les dieux de l'Olympe ? Demanda-t-il dans une question purement rhétorique.

Je ne répondis pas. Héra éclata de rire, vite suivie par Aphrodite.

-En tout cas il ne manque pas d'aplombs! Dit Héra en souriant.

Les dieux n'étaient pas en colère (sauf Arès) et me détaillais et puis remarquèrent Annabeth. Ils furent tous surpris, même Arès, de voir qu'elle était avec moi et je voyais bien l'orage arrivé.

-Mais… mais. Bredouilla Zeus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une fille d'Athéna ! Je pensais que tu l'utilisais juste pour réussir ta mission!

Il allait se disputés et nous, nous allions passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est tous pour le premier chapitre!=D<p>

C'est ma deuxième fiction donc soyez cool SVP =D! (Si ça vous intéresse la première est sur FictionPress et elle s'appelle "Au bout du tunnel").

J'espère que vous aimerez bien. Laissez une revieuw s'il vous plaît! Ce serait génial!

Je ne sais pas quand et si je publierais régulièrement donc je mets pas de dates spéciales=)

Merci d'avoir lu ma fiction!

Lily=)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey tout le monde ! =D

Je sais que j'ai mis du temps (beaucoup beaucoup de temps =/ ) pour publié, désolée !

Je n'arrivais pas à écrire le chapitre que je voulais, donc je le publie que maintenant.

Merci à Elina, Kenny, Hinaa et ma nouvelle fan (=D) pour leurs magnifique revieuw ! =)

Voilà la suite… =P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

**Pov Annabeth :**

Les dieux allaient se disputer à cause de nous, une fois de plus. Ils ne tombaient jamais d'accord sur rien. Bon, la première fois, c'était seulement à cause de Percy, mais quand même ils avaient de gros problèmes pour s'entendre ! J'analysais discrètement la situation pour savoir comment calmer le jeu s'ils allaient trop loin. « Les disputes de familles, ça c'est mon rayon ! » pensais-je tristement. Enfin bref, voilà le problème : Percy attirait tous les monstres possible et imaginable dans un rayon de cent kilomètres. Au départ, ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il se faisait attaquer, il battait les monstres et tout le monde était content. Mais le problème c'est qu'il finissait toujours par détruire un bâtiment ou l'autre. Les mortels le prenaient comme seul coupable et Chiron devait manipuler la Brume car sinon une chasse à l'homme national allait encore s'organiser contre lui. À force de le faire régulièrement, Chiron s'était affaibli et cela ne plaisait pas du tout aux dieux. Voilà pourquoi on allait encore devoir réussir une mission suicide de plus.

-Mais… mais. Bredouilla Zeus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une fille d'Athéna ! Je pensais que tu l'utilisais juste pour réussir ta mission!

C'est sympa de se sentir aimer ! Mais en dehors de mon égo, ma mère aussi avait été touchée.

- Utiliser? Utiliser? Personne n'utilise ma fille! Surtout pas le fils de cette cervelle de varech!

-Moi j'ai une cervelle de varech? S'indigna Poséidon.

-Vos disputes ne servent à rien… Écouter plutôt ce que vos enfants ont à dire.

Aphrodite avait raison sur ce point, car on aurait pus attendre des heures qu'ils tombent d'accord. Les dieux se tournèrent tous vers nous et attendirent que l'on prenne la parole.

-Je n'utilise pas Annabeth ! Et dites-nous déjà quelle quête super dangereuse on va encore devoir réussir avant de commencer à vous disputer.

Les dieux durent être tous offenser par la façon de parler de Percy, car ils le fusièrent du regard.

-Grover Underwood, va voir l'oracle et Percy Jackson, dit Zeus d'une voix atone, réussi cette quête et ensuite nous réfléchiront à ton sort.

Les dieux se mirent tous à scintiller et je préviens Percy de pas regardé. Nous étions plus que quatre dans la pièce à présent.

-Grover, dis Chiron, va voir l'oracle. Moi je vais prévenir les autres pensionnaires pour qu'ils sachent ce qui s'est passé.

Il sortit ensuite de son fauteuil roulant et galopa vers l'extérieur de la Grand Maison.

-Ouais c'est très clair tous ça! On nous explique rien du tout et l'oracle va bien sure être super explicite aussi ! s'énerva Percy.

Ce n'étais pas tout à fait vrai… J'avais eu quelques informations sur les problèmes que rencontre la colonie. Bon, d'accord j'avais écouté Chiron en parlé à Argos avec ma casquette d'invisibilité, mais je vous défie de ne pas faire pareil si vous aimez tous savoir et que vous en avez les moyens.

-Si ça t'intéresse, Cervelle d'algues je crois que je sais quelle quête ils vont nous confié.

Grover et lui se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement de tête et me regardèrent avec des yeux tellement rond qu'on aurait dis deux grenouille affamées. Je me retins de rire car la situation était plutôt grave.

-Quoi ? Mais Chiron n'a pas arrêter de me dire que c'est top secret et que je le découvrirais bien assez tôt ! s'écria Grover.

Je lui décochais un petit sourire malicieux.

-Va voir l'Oracle, dis-je de ma voix la plus sérieuse possible, pendant ce temps là je vais tout raconter à Percy.

-Okay, mais tu me dis tout après ! Hein ?

-Bien sure, biquet.

Puis il sortit de la Grande Maison. Je me rendis compte alors que j'étais seule avec Percy et je rougis.

« Ce que t'es stupide Annabeth, on dirait une fille d'Aphrodite! » me dis la partie censée de mon cerveau.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on va devoir faire encore Puits de sagesse? demanda Percy.

-Il parait qu'Héra a eu une fille avec un mortel. Elle s'appelle Sarah et elle a quatorze ans. Héra l'a fait élevée par Aphrodite en cachant à tous le monde la vérité sur l'origine de sa fille.

-Et qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Elle s'est fait enlevé, car elle est très puissante et même si tout les Olympiens ne l'adore pas, ils ne veulent pas qu'elle tombe entre des mauvaises mains.

-Elle est très puissante… Genre elle fait des mariages trop mortels?

-Non Cervelles d'Algues, répondis-je. Genre elle sait diriger les sentiments des autres et les persuader de certaines choses.

-Oh ! Et on doit la sauvée ?

-Il vaudrait mieux.

On parla d'autres choses pendant un long moment puis tout à coup son sourire retomba et il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment tu sais tout ça Puits de sagesse ?

Je rigolais et lui dit.

-Ben je sais toujours tout !

-Non, sérieux dit-le.

-Chiron en a parlé à Argos et j'avais ma casquette dans ma poche, dis-je comme si ces mots me brulaient la bouche.

Il rigola et Grover débarqua dans la pièce tous affolé et le teins blême.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit Grouv' ? Demanda Percy.

Il ne semblait pas en état de parlé mais, dans un effort sur humain, murmura :

-Je crois que ça va pas vous plaire…

* * *

><p>Voilà un petit chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Laissez une revieuw svp ! =D<p>

Bisous =)


	3. Chapter 3

Mercii à tous le monde pour les magnifiques revieuw ! =D

Voilà la suite…

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Percy Pov :

Je contemplais Grover : il était terrifié. Je ne voulais plus du tout entendre les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il allait déblatérer. Annabeth semblait aussi anxieuse que moi, ce qui était très mauvais signe…

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Biquet ?

Grover piétina sur place, mal à l'aise. Annabeth ne savait plus tous, attention danger suprême ! Elle semblait irritée par le temps qu'il mettait à répondre.

-Euh… C'est la soi disant protégée des Dieux, Sarah, elle a été enlevée par je sais plus qui… Pallès, Pallis, quelque chose comme ca.

-Pallas ? s'écria Annabeth.

Elle était terrorisée par ce nom et ça suffisait à me donner la chair de poule. Elle n'avait jamais peur de rien (à par des araignées, mais qui les aimaient elles?)

-Oui c'est ça ! Qui est-ce ce type ?

-Où doit-on aller ?

Annabeth évitait la question ça devenait grave.

-Euh… Je sais plus trop…

-Mais c'est pas possible ! T'es pire que lui ou quoi ? tonna-elle d'une voix tellement anxieuse qu'elle se cassa à la fin de sa phrase, dis moi tous ce dont tous te souviens Biquet ! Tout de suite !

Elle perdait complètement son calme ! Je devais essayer de la calmer avant que Grover ne commence à paniquer pour de vrai !

-Héééé c'est pas très sympa tous cela ! m'exclamais-je, Je sais que je suis pas Einstein mais j'ai quand même compris ce que t'as dis Puits de Sagesse !

S'il y a un truc que j'ai appris sur Annabeth, c'est qu'elle se détendait toujours quand tout redevenait normal et s'engueuler c'est la chose la plus banale que je pouvais faire là. En plus elle m'avait donné de quoi faire avec sa mini-réplique.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose comme « Tu peux pas comprendre Cervelles d'Algues ».

Je lui fis un petit (tout petit, hein, histoire de pas me faire embrocher) sourire, mon plan avait du être génial car elle me le rendit.

-Je vais demander des détails à Chiron… De toute façon il va bientôt faire nuit ! A demain !

Il quitta la salle très rapidement et sans nous jeter le moindre regard.

- Il nous a même pas révélé la prophétie…

-… et nous cache des choses importante, oui j'ai remarqué aussi, Percy.

-A quel point c'est grave tu crois ?

Elle me fit une moue toute triste puis regarda dehors.

-Viens, je dois te montrer quelque chose avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Je savais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais peut être que vous pas, alors traduction : avant qu'on parte de cet endroit génial pour toujours et qu'on parte dans notre quête complètement insensée. Apparemment c'était si grave que cela !

Annabeth Pov :

Je n'étais pas complètement stupide ! J'avais bien vu dans le regard de Grover qu'on allait mourir, mais il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre par cela n'est ce pas ? C'est ce que Percy m'avait dit, à sa manière. Il est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'on pourrait le croire au premier regard, mais ce serai pire que de la torture pour moi de lui avouer cela !

Donc comme on allait mourir autant que je montre la surprise que je lui gardais depuis l'été dernier. Je sortis dehors, la neige crissait sous mes pieds. C'était tous simple, mais ça me redonna du courage.

Je n'entendais pas Percy me suivre alors je me retourna brusquement pour l'appeler, mais évidement cet Cervelle de Varech était à trois centimètres de moi ! Je me retournais donc tous près de lui et fut tellement surprise que je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. On resta planté là un moment tous les deux stupidement surpris dans la neige. Et lorsque je retrouvai ma voix ce n'arrangea pas beaucoup notre situation.

-Euh… Je… Tu me suivais bien alors.

Punaise ! C'est la phrase la plus stupide que je n'aie jamais prononcée ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

-Ben oui Puits de Sagesse ! Logiquement quand quelqu'un te demande de le suivre tu restes pas planté la à regardé les nuages !

Oh ! En plus il se foutait de moi ! Franchement il avait beaucoup de chance que mon poignard soit resté dans mon bungalow…

-Haha très drôle Percy ! Continues comme ça et tu sauras jamais ce que je voulais te montrer !

Je continuai mon chemin sans même plus vérifier qu'il me suivait. Je remarquai que tous les pensionnaires étaient déjà rentrés dans leurs bungalows. La neige avait recommencé à tomber, ce qui rendait la colonie encore plus magique. Je m'avançais tout doucement vers le bâtiment recouvert d'un drap bleu.

-C'est quoi que ce drap flippant là ? demanda-t-il.

Je souri et secoua la tête, il n'allait pas en revenir !

-Ferme les yeux Cervelles d'Algues ! lui intimais-je délicatement.

Et je le guidai à l'intérieur…

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est un petit chapitre, je sais! Mais je prend blindé de temps pour écrire alors voilà!<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je vais aller bcp bcp plus vite pour publié le prochain!

XoXo

Lily


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey les gens! Voilà enfin la suite de ma fiction! =) merciii bcp pour tt ces rewiew et à tout ceux qui suivent et aiment cette fiction! Vous êtes tous géniaux!_

_Bonne lecture, Enjoy! =D_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Percy Pov :<strong>

J'y cois pas ! Annabeth me tenais la main ! Cela éclipsa tous le reste : le mystère, ce drap étrange, le fait qu'on allait mourir dans pas très longtemps, … Elle me guida à l'intérieur de cette chose puis dit d'une voix très douce :

-Vas-y, tu peux les rouvrir.

Je les ouvris très vite et restai sans voix un long moment. La salle dans laquelle je me trouvais était juste magnifique. Il n'y avait aucun mur, uniquement des colonnes que vous auriez pus trouver au Parthénon et ce rideau bleu qui nous coupais du reste de la colonie. Le toit était tout en or (ou en métal doré je ne sais pas) et formait des espèces de spirales entrelacées de façon magnifique. Le sol en marbre était tellement blanc qu'on aurait cru à de la neige. La salle était éclairée par des torches blanches qui semblaient presque flotté dans les airs tellement les fils étaient fins. C'était juste magique, c'était le mot le plus approprié.

-Alors t'en pense quoi Percy ?

C'est vrai que cela faisait trois milles ans que je contemplais la salle sans rien dire, intelligent ça Percy ! Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle va changer ton surnom… Je cherchais comment lui répondre et trouvais des choses plutôt sensée du genre « Ouais c'est très beau ça Puits de Sagesse, surtout les colonnes antiques » ou encore « c'est charmant tous ceci très chère » ou autre chose d'intellectuel… Mais à la place je bafouillai cela :

- C'est… Waow, juste magiquement. Euh…. Woaw ! C'est qui ? Toi qui…

-C'est super gentil Percy mais franchement ta phrase ressemblait à rien ! (T'était vraiment obliger de relever ça Madame Je-Sais-Tous-Mais-Pas-Toi?!) Et oui c'est moi qui l'ai construite, Chiron voulait une salle de bal… Alors voilà !

Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'air si stupide ? Pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause des dieux j'ai qu'une chose à leur dire : vous pouvez viser six milliards d'autres cibles différentes et toutes aussi amusantes, alors arrêtez ça. Tous de suite !

-Pourquoi une salle de bal ? demandais-je. On est dans un camp d'entrainement !

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Cervelle d'Algues, mais ils ont certainement un plan en tête et je crois bien qu'il craint ! Enfin bref… Il me reste une surprise ! Ecoutes ça, Percy.

Annabeth frappa dans ses mains, et une magnifique musique retentis. Elle envahi la pièce comme si un véritable orchestre se cachait dans les murs. Je cherchais, en vain, la source de ce merveilleux son.

-De la musique classique ? Ca m'étonne pas de toi, Puits de Sagesse ! Ou sont les baffles ?

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux puis me répondit d'un ton ravi.

-J'ai aussi du rap tu sais ! Ce n'était qu'un exemple. En fait c'est une très bonne question, étonnent pour une Cervelles d'Algues comme toi ! plaisanta-t-elle. C'est très simple comme idée, je les ai intégré à l'intérieur des murs et j'ai percé des minuscules trous à l'intérieur pour que le son se propage de façon uniforme et qu'on ne voit pas des énormes choses noires au milieu de ma salle.

Elle était tellement heureuse de m'expliquer son idée très brillante que son bonheur déteignit sur moi. Je lui offris un sourire radieux avant de complimenter son système ingénieux.

-Oh, woaw ! C'est brillant Beth ! D'habitude je ne comprends pas grand chose à tes explications mais là c'était super clair.

-Haha ! Pourtant tu m'écoutes toujours, Percy. Mais cette fois, j'ai utilisé les mots les plus simples que je trouvais pour te l'expliquer car je crois pas vraiment que t'adores m'écouter déblatérer des termes technique d'architecture.

-C'est vrai t'as pas totalement tord, Puits de Sagesse !

-Hey ! T'étais sensé dire : « Mais non, Puits de Sagesse ! J'adore toujours t'écouter, voyons ! », Dit-elle en imitant ma voix grave.

J'éclatai de rire, car c'était à peu près ce que j'avais pensé sur le moment et que sa voix était à mourir de rire puis répondis :

-Le voyons, c'est pas vraiment mon style, mais tu sais très bien que si j'avais répondu ça, Beth, tu aurais fais semblant de pas être flattée en me lançant une réplique et tu serais partie.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, incrédule, et puis rougit légèrement. Elle était tellement surprise qu'une stupide Cervelle d'Algues comme moi comprenne son manège que s'en était drôle. Elle resta sans voix trois secondes (oui je les avais comptée et alors ?) puis se reprit et me regarda avec un air de défi.

-N'importe quoi, Perce ! J'ai jamais fais cela, lança-t-elle calmement avec une voix cependant plus aigue que la normale.

-Haaa, ta voix prouve le contraire !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir gardé cela pour moi.

-Tais-toi Cervelles d'Algues, je crois qu'on devrait aller dormir comme on part direct après le petit déjeuner demain.

Elle me sourit doucement, mais la peur était revenue dans ses yeux gris. Alors je posais une question stupide (pour ne pas changer) pour la réconforté.

-Tu veux venir déjeuner à ma table demain ? Comme je suis toujours tout seul, je dirais pas non à de la compagnie.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiooot ! Je suis totalement idiot. Elle ne dira jamais oui à une si nulle proposition ! En plus c'est interdit alors jamais de la vie el…

-Je vais réfléchir, Perce, me coupa-t-elle en plein monologue. En attendant suis-moi, on doit dormir beaucoup pour être frais demain !

Et elle me reprit par la main pour m'emmener à mon bungalow. Je n'y comprenais rien aux filles, c'était certain !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Annabeth Pov :<strong>

Même le lendemain matin, j 'étais toujours surprise par la façon dont ma Cervelles d'Algues m'avait complètement grillée. Enfin, je ne lui laissais pas assez d'indices pour cela non ? Plus je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire et plus mon cœur battais vite. Je réfléchissais à cent à l'heure. Devais-je m'assoir à sa table ? Je savais, bien entendu ce que je répondrais à la seconde même ou il avait posé cette question, mais j'appréhendais la réaction de Chiron. Je décidai finalement de m'en foutre et me dirigea vers la table de Poséidon. Il me fit un énorme sourire quand il comprit que j'allais m'y assoir et je ne pu m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Les pensionnaires me regardaient fixement et je pouvais voir Malcom me faire un signe de tête encourageant. Je m'assis et alors, les murmures m'assaillaient de toute part. Je m'en foutais, car en face de moi, les yeux de Percy pétillaient.

-Alors t'es venue pour finir, Annabeth ? J'aurais crus que tu me laisserais en plan !

-Pendant un moment j'y ai pensé, et puis je me suis souvenue qu'il y avait plus d'ombre à ta table.

Parfait ! J'étais à nouveau maitre de moi-même et Percy ne pourrais rien soupçonner cette fois. Il arborait pourtant un sourire en coin qui m'annonçait très clairement qu'il ne gobait pas ce que je lui disais. Oh non, faites qu'il ne dise rien de stupide !

-Alors Grover et toi, vous sembliez plutôt terrifier par ce Pallos… Tu m'expliques ?

-C'est Pallas, Cervelles d'Algues et oui, il y a de quoi paniquer… Euh, par où commencer ? Tu es au courant que chaque dieu de l'Olympe à un géant destiné à l'éliminer ?

Il essaya de ne pas paraitre surpris, et échoua lamentablement. C'était vraiment drôle à voir et pendant un moment cela me fis oublier cet horrible géant qui nous tuerais probablement tous.

-Euh… Je devrais ?

-Et bien celui d'Athéna est Pallas. En t'épargnant les détails ça donne un horrible type impossible à tuer sans l'aide d'un dieu.

-Oh, ça craint ! Et en plus ce géant essayera plus de te tuer que nous, réalisa-t-il soudainement (beaucoup plus rapidement que je l'aurais cru). Quelqu'un a-t-il réussi à le tuer ? Oh non laisse moi deviner (il prit un air faussement concentré en se grattant le menton)… Héraclès n'est ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas possible ! Percy s'était-il greffer un véritable cerveau ? Je savais très bien qu'il était très intelligent malgré tout les blagues que je lui faisais. Il était juste parfois impulsif mais là, il enchainait les bonnes réponses comme un vrai fils d'Athéna le ferait. Son génie faisait presque peur !

-Bingo, Perce ! Tes neurones vont à cent à l'heure ou quoi aujourd'hui ?

A prendre comme l'un des plus beaux compliments jamais fais par Annabeth Chase après mon fameux « Tu baves dans ton sommeil » signifiant « Bonjour, mon cerveau tourne trop lentement pour faire une phrase correcte, et c'est de ta faute ! ». Apparemment, il le prit comma ça car il me fit un sourire radieux.

On parla tous le déjeuné de tous et de rien, ignorant les regards offusqué des autres pensionnaires, jusqu'au moment fatidique où on du chercher nos affaires et rejoindre Chiron.

Grover apparut devant nous, l'air toujours aussi grave qu'hier, et expliqua rapidement que l'oracle avait mentionné le fais que notre quête se finirais dans le Colorado.

-Le Colorado ? demanda Percy. C'est plutôt loin d'ici, ça… T'es sure qu'elle a dit cela ? C'est quoi la phrase exacte.

-Oui, oui elle mentionne le Brice Canyon et crois moi Percy ne pose pas plus de questions !

Cervelle d'Algues et moi, on échangea un regard et j'haussais mes épaules. Chiron me lança un coup d'œil interrogatif et nous murmura un bref « Il ne vous la pas dit ? » pendant que Grover avançait déjà vers la voiture qui nous conduirais au centre de New York. Nous hochâmes la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Alors bonne chance les enfants !

Nous nous dirigeâmes à notre tour vers la voiture.

-Cette prophétie est vraiment horrible, n'est ce pas ?

Percy m'avait murmuré cela doucement à l'oreille et mes capacités cognitives furent réduis à néant et je lui offris un sourire radieux et il fronça ses sourcils.

-Tu vas bien, Beth ?

-Bien sure Cervelle d'Algues ! J'ai parfaitement compris tous ce que tu as dis ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Alors répètes moi exactement ce que j'ai dis il y a cinq secondes !

J'étais coincée, n'ayant absolument rien compris j'essayais de faire bonne figure, ce qui était vraiment difficile. Il se rapprocha de moi, sachant parfaitement qu'il me troublait et attendait que je lui donne une bonne réponse.

-C'est… Tu… Juste… Oh tais-toi, Cervelles d'Algues et concentre toi plus sur notre quête !

Il éclata de rire de façon si communicative, que je m'avançai très vite pour lui caché mon sourire et mes joues très rouges, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine pour lui faire croire que je boudais. Il ria plus fort puis me rejoignit et je cessai immédiatement de sourire. En voyant mon air il prit un air désolé et j'allais ouvrir la porte de la voiture en l'ignorant complètement, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il me prit par le bras pour me retourné tout en me murmurant :

-Je suis désolé, An…

Il se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase en remarquant le sourire que je n'avais pas fais disparaitre à temps.

-Oh, ça tu vas me le payé Puis de Sagesse ! répliqua-t-il, faussement vexé.

Je ria à mon tour et ouvris enfin cette porte, sautant littéralement à l'intérieur et…Je me cognai au plafond de la voiture. Je regardais Percy et on éclata de rire en même tant. Nous restâmes hilares pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Finalement cette quête ne sera peut être pas si terrible…

* * *

><p><em>A plus! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé! Laissez plein de revieuw! <em>

_Lisa ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Pov :

Argus nous déposa à Manhattan à côté de la grande gare centrale. Nous sommes alors sensés prendre le train jusqu'à… Je ne sais plus exactement, une ville inconnue dans le New Jersey. Annabeth et Grover était livide à côté de moi et je pris donc la parole :

-Le train arrivera dans environ dix minutes les gars, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on veut pas se gourer de voie et finir tous seuls, perdus dans Manhattan.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de les réconforter car leur visage perdirent le peu de couleur qui leurs restaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le train direction une mort certaine. Annabeth lisais de nouveau un bouquin de la taille de l'empire state building et Grover ronflait bruyamment. Nous étions seuls tous les trois dans un compartiment un peu étroit. Mes épaules étaient en perpétuel contact avec celles d'Annabeth, ce qui me rendait… Rien du tout. Ça me faisais ni chaud ni froid. Je n'y pensais même pas. Laissez tomber. Quant à moi je n'avais rien apporté à faire donc, je m'ennuyais grave. Je me mis alors à taper un rythme sur mes cuisses pour me divertir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Annabeth stoppa mon nouveau (et seul) jeu.

-Percy ! T'as rien de plus constructif à faire ? Parce que ce bruit est super-agaçant.

-Non, je n'ai rien amené, je m'ennuie !

Je continuai de frapper, le rythme dans la peau. Annabeth stoppa alors ma main en plein élan.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Cervelle d'Algues ?! fulmina-t-elle. Au cas où ton mini cerveau n'aurait pas capté je te signalais poliment que tu dois absolument arrêter ce bruit horrible !

-C'est quoi ton problème à toi Annabeth ? Tu m'aboies dessus sans aucune raison !

Son visage devint alors écarlate de colère, ses yeux (habituellement d'une jolie couleur gris clair) devinrent tempétueux et froid. Elle tenait pourtant toujours ma main dans la sienne.

-Sans raison ? Tu fais un boucan monstre depuis dix minutes et tu m'empêches de me concentrer, tempêta-t-elle.

-Vraiment, c'est vraiment moi qui t'empêche de te concentrer ? Le train aussi fais un bourdonnement continu, pourtant tu ne cries pas sur le chauffeur !

A partir de là, Annabeth et moi nous criions à l'unissons. Je n'arrivais certainement pas à saisir ce qu'elle me racontait et je n'étais pas vraiment sur de ce que je hurlais moi non plus. Quelque-chose pourtant, nous arrêta net.

-Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Grover, c'est vraiment impossible de dormir avec vous deux dans la même pièce. Calmez-vous, les gars on dirait un vieux couple !

Annabeth laissa tomber ma main et s'écarta de moi du mieux qu'elle put vers le mini espace qui restait dans ce compartiment. Elle semblait un peu honteuse d'avoir réveillé Grover. Moi je l'étais aussi, je ne me souvenais même plus de la raison de notre dispute.

-Mec, je…

-C'est rien Perce, mais laisser moi dormir ok ?

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Le train s'arrêta finalement à la tombée de la nuit. Nous avions trouvé le plus petit motel des Etats Unis pour passer la nuit. Le seul problème était que nous allions devoir dormir tous les trois dans une chambre d'hôtel avec seulement un lit double et un canapé. Grover nous compliqua la tâche en entrant dans la pièce.

-Je prends le canapé, déclara-t-il. Vous avez été invivable dans le train alors je vous laisse vous démerder, moi je dors !

Sur ces belles paroles il réquisitionna aussi la salle de bain. Annabeth et moi nous regardâmes le minuscule lit sensé convenir à deux personnes. Je ne sais pas où ils trouvent des gens aussi petits. Si on dors tous les deux sur ce lit, Annabeth et moi allons être très collé, pendant toute la nuit.

-Euh… fit Annabeth. Tu dors par terre.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent : elle me trouvait dégoutant au point de me faire dormir à terre. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Elle passait déjà son temps à critiquer mon super cerveau, elle ne pouvait pas gagner toutes les batailles quand même !

-Certainement pas ! Tu devrais être celle qui dors par terre, c'est toi la plus invivable de nous deux.

Je ne croyais pas du tout qu'Annabeth est une personne invivable. Au contraire, elle est belle, intelligente, très drôle et elle sait plutôt bien sauver le monde. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il me fallait ce lit. Je regrettai mes paroles aussitôt, car je vis qu'elles firent mouche. Je l'avais blessé, elle le montra pendant une fraction de seconde mais elle céda tous de même.

-Très bien, dit-elle froidement, prend donc ton précieux lit.

Je me sentis terriblement mal, cette nuit, lorsque Grover éteint la lampe.

Pov Annabeth :

Je dors sans doute sur le sol le plus dur du monde et Percy se retrouve sur le lit confortable et je m'en fous. Je m'en fous qu'il ait eu ce lit, les paroles que nous avions échangé dans les trains me revinrent en mémoire. Celles qu'il a prononcées il y a une heure restent également gravées dans ma mémoire. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, et de plus en plus triste. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait ma tristesse car il ne m'avait rien dis de grave. Et je déteste ne pas comprendre. J'allais enfin réussir à dormir lorsqu'un chuchotis me tira du sommeil

-Beth ? Je ne sais pas si tu dors ou pas, mais je dois te dire quelque chose.

C'était Percy. Il voulait me dire quelque chose. Curieuse, je tendis l'oreille et attendit.

-Voilà, Euuh… Je ne trouve pas du tout que tu es invivable, je suis désolé, continua-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit tous cela aujourd'hui et si tu étais réveillé je… Je te dirais de… De venir ici avec moi.

Il voulait que je dorme avec lui, il… Il avait réellement dis cela… Je me levai alors et me mis dans le lit à côté de lui. Nous étions séré mais cela me semblais bien mieux comme ça.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Son souffle chaud me caressa le cou et je cru devenir folle. Des milliers d'idées me passèrent par la tête. Le plus récurrente étant de me rapprocher et de l'embrasser, mais je me contrôlai. Ravalant le petit gémissement qui allait sortir de ma bouche, je me rapprochai de lui et lui dis :

-T'en fais pas pour ça, Perce.

Je dormis comme un loir pendant toute la nuit et me réveillais dans les bras de Percy. Ses bras à lui étaient autour de ma taille et les miens étaient autour de son cou. J'avais alors deux possibilités. La première était de me réveiller complètement, de lui demander ce qu'il faisait au juste et d'aller me laver. La seconde, bien plus séduisante, était de faire semblant de dormir pour profiter en silence de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et prenne une décision.

Comme une lâche, je choisis de laisser ce moment se poursuivre un maximum de temps. Au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes, je sentis Percy s'agiter et se réveiller. Il choisit sans aucun doute la même alternative que moi et se figea un peu trop fort pendant un moment. Puis, convaincu que je dormais, Percy se mit à dessiner des cercles sur ma taille. Ensuite il suivit la ligne qui reliait mon épaule droite à ma hanche et je devins folle. A ce moment précis, des milliers d'émotions me traversèrent en même temps. La peur, la colère, la joie, la tristesse, l'amour. Je ne savais pas que dire ou que faire. Tous ce que je voulais c'était que sa main reste sur ma hanche pour toujours. Le courant électrique que je ressentais lorsque qu'il me touchait était indescriptible et tellement agréable. Percy se rapprocha de moi encore un peu plus, me serrant fort contre lui. Ses mains étaient sur ma taille et il embrassa mes cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, Grover se réveilla. Je ne pouvais pas le voir d'où j'étais mais il siffla lorsqu'il vit la façon dont nous étions enlacés sur ce lit.

-Hé bien mec, elle est toujours aussi invivable cette fille ? Combien de temps j'ai dormis ? Vous étiez tellement en colère hier soir, chuchota Grover.

Percy lâcha un petit rire dans mes cheveux et je dus réquisitionner toute ma volonté pour ne pas frissonner. Sa main droite se déplaça pour aller dans le creux de mon dos et il se mit à tracer des cercles invisibles.

-Fais gaffe mec, la réveille pas ! On se dispute déjà sans raison tous le temps alors imagine ce qu'elle dirait si elle avait une vraie raison de me clacher. Tu crois que je dois me lever mec ? J'en ai pas vraiment envie…

Mon cerveau était en train de fondre, cette Cervelle d'Algue m'empêchait de penser. Je détestais perdre le contrôle. Cela me rappela la première fois où mon cerveau avait été HS. Lorsque ce crétin m'avait dit bonjour et que je lui avais répondu « tu baves dans ton sommeil ». C'était le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie. Il ne bavait même pas, ses yeux verts avaient empêché mon cerveau de se concentrer. Je l'avais alors un peu détesté car mon meilleur atout me faisait curieusement défaut lorsqu'il se trouvait à mes côtés.

-Il vaut mieux que tu t'écartes, mec, murmura Grover. Sinon elle va sans doute petter un câble. Tu m'étonne que t'en as pas envie, une jolie blonde est dans tes bras. Mais c'est Annabeth, mon gars, c'est déjà gênant entre vous alors qu'il s'est encore rien passé. Essayes de lui faire savoir que tu l'aimes bien en douceur ça serait plus sage.

Percy soupira, clairement déçu. Il marmonna quelque chose à l'intention de Grover du genre « t'as raison, mec ! » puis se leva du lit. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il cessa de me toucher et Grover éclata de rire.

-Tu vois ça vas pas vous prendre longtemps, elle est déjà tellement triste de te perdre !

Grover avait dit cela d'un ton tellement théâtral que Percy avait été obligé de lui lancer un oreiller.


End file.
